ZOKU ZOKU sasete☆
|song= ZOKU ZOKU sasete☆ |image= ZOKU ZOKU sasete.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= ZOKUZOKUさせて☆ |english= Make me shiver |performer=Saku Uruha |attribute= |available= From 2nd November 2017 to 5th November 2017 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji= 暗い夜の道　朝の眩しい道　ほら振り向いたら俺がいるから 逃げる場所なんて探してもム～ダ！　君は裸も同然 ずっとずっとずっと始まってたんだ　ふたり識り合う　うんと前から 溢れる想い　恋をしていた　まっすぐ打ち明けさして 戸惑って宙泳ぐ視線が　ぴったりって合えば瞬間 電気みたいな歓喜　全身に走って　興奮する！　ぞくぞくする！！ Dig it　スキスキスキスキ君がスキ！！！！！ Give me　ただただただただ愛させて！！！！！ 毎日がアニバーサリー　何だって一大事に変わる魔法の中 Check it Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Any day 君がいなきゃ取り乱して泣いちゃうよ？ 絶対離れない　どこまでだってついてくよ 同じ星　同じ時代に揺られ　生きてる奇跡 溶けそうな幸せ　ハートを酔わして　興奮する！　ぞくぞくする！！ Dig it　スキスキスキスキ君がスキ！！！！！ Give me　ただただただただ愛させて！！！！！ 毎日がアニバーサリー　何だって一大事に変わる魔法の中 Check it Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Any day このキモチやばい熱い狂おしい 絶対離れない　どこまでいつまでだってついてくよ　覚悟して！！！ - English= On a dark street at night, on a bright street in the morning, look if you turn around I'm there. Looking for a place to escape to is useless~! It's the same as if you were naked, It started long long long before we met for the first time. My overwhelming feelings of love, I will state them clearly. When your gaze wanders and your eyes meet mine, An electric wave runs through my body, it arouses me! Makes me shiver!! Dig it Love, love, love, love, I love you!!!!! Give me just, just, just, just let me love you!!!!! Every day is an anniversary, every little thing becomes important under this magic. Check it Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Any day If you weren't here I would go crazy and cry? I won't go away, I will follow you no matter where. It's a miracle that we meet on the same planet in the same period. My heart is so drunk in happiness it could melt, it arouses me! Makes me shiver!! Dig it Love, love, love, love, I love you!!!!! Give me just, just, just, just let me love you!!!!! Every day is an anniversary, every little thing becomes important under this magic. Check it Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Any day This feeling is really so hot it will drive me crazy I definitely won't go away, no matter where or when I will follow you, So get ready!!! }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = 暗い夜の道　朝の眩しい道　ほら振り向いたら俺がいるから 逃げる場所なんて探してもム～ダ！　君は裸も同然 ずっとずっとずっと始まってたんだ　ふたり識り合う　うんと前から 溢れる想い　恋をしていた　まっすぐ打ち明けさして 戸惑って宙泳ぐ視線が　ぴったりって合えば瞬間 電気みたいな歓喜　全身に走って　興奮する！　ぞくぞくする！！ Dig it　スキスキスキスキ君がスキ！！！！！ Give me　ただただただただ愛させて！！！！！ 毎日がアニバーサリー　何だって一大事に変わる魔法の中 Check it Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Any day 君がいなきゃ取り乱して泣いちゃうよ？ 絶対離れない　どこまでだってついてくよ 触れる　見る　聴く　嗅いで　味わう　どれを選んでもなんて最高 今日はどんなふうに堪能しよう　匂い深く吸い込もうか… 近い、近すぎってハニカんでるっ！？　君もとびきり素敵すぎるよ どんだけ夢中にさせるつもり　可愛い罪つくりちゃん？ 怒って拒否っていいんだよ？　睨む瞳さえチャーミング さわらず殴られた痛みが響いて　昇天する！　くらくらする！！ Dig it　スキスキスキスキ全部スキ！！！！！ Give me　ただただただただ守らせて！！！！！ 世界は危険だらけ　だから閉じ込めちゃう　鉄の腕の籠の中 Check it　雨上がり赤・橙・黄・緑・青・藍・紫 独り仰ぐ空はグレイ一色(ひといろ) 君がいて初めて　虹は七色放つ 同じ星　同じ時代に揺られ　生きてる奇跡 溶けそうな幸せ　ハートを酔わして　興奮する！　ぞくぞくする！！ Dig it　スキスキスキスキ君がスキ！！！！！ Give me　ただただただただ愛させて！！！！！ 毎日がアニバーサリー　何だって一大事に変わる魔法の中 Check it Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Any day このキモチやばい熱い狂おしい 絶対離れない　どこまでいつまでだってついてくよ　覚悟して！！！ - English = On a dark street at night, on a bright street in the morning, look if you turn around I'm there. Looking for a place to escape to is useless~! It's the same as if you were naked, It started long long long before we met for the first time. My overwhelming feelings of love, I will state them clearly. When your gaze wanders and your eyes meet mine, An electric wave runs through my body, it arouses me! Makes me shiver!! Dig it Love, love, love, love, I love you!!!!! Give me just, just, just, just let me love you!!!!! Every day is an anniversary, every little thing becomes important under this magic. Check it Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Any day If you weren't here I would go crazy and cry? I won't go away, I will follow you no matter where. Touch, look, hear, smell, taste, whichever it is it's the best. How will I entertain myself today, perhaps deeply breathing in your aroma... Close, being so close makes you bashful!? You are really absolutely wonderful. Just how much do you intend to captivate me, what a cute sin you intend to commit? It's fine if you get mad and reject me? Your scornful eyes are charming. The pain from being touched by your punch reverberates, It sends me to heaven! It dazes me!! Dig it Love, love, love, love, I love everything about you!!!!! Give me just, just, just, just let me protect you!!!!! The world is filled with dangers, so let me lock you up, inside my iron armed cage. Check it, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet after the rain, the sky only looks grey when I'm alone, the rainbow will release seven colors for the first time when I'm with you. It's a miracle that we meet on the same planet in the same period. My heart is so drunk in happiness it could melt, it arouses me! Makes me shiver!! Dig it Love, love, love, love, I love you!!!!! Give me just, just, just, just let me love you!!!!! Every day is an anniversary, every little thing becomes important under this magic. Check it Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Any day This feeling is really so hot it will drive me crazy I definitely won't go away, no matter where or when I will follow you, So get ready!!! }} Score reward Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|248 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|446 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|605 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Saku Uruha Category:Alchemist Category:Songs Category:Daily Song Category:Solo Song